Emma's Sickness
by gracie.aubrey.7
Summary: Emma is very ill. What is wrong with her! Will she survive!
1. Headache

Emma POV

Waking up to the sunlight, I cough and stretch. My head hurts so badly! Trying to sit up, the whole world spins. I push on. Looking at the alarm clock, it is 7 am it tells me. OH CRAP! I hurry as fast as I can to get ready without falling over. As I run out into the kitchen I see Mary Margret and David talking.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask grabbing a plate and dishing out some eggs

"Morning to you to sleepyhead!" Mary Margret smiled

"Emma! You're awake. I was just about to go wake you up!" David jested

After eating rapidly, David and I hurry out the door. Hopping in his truck, we head for the police station. Damn! My head feels like it could explode!

"Ugh." I moan unknowingly

"What's wrong?" David asks with his fatherly face on

"Nothing, just a headache." I lie not wanting to say I am sick

"I got Advil in my drawer at the office." David smiles encouragingly

I mimic a smile and step out of the truck. After unlocking the office/police station, I go to my desk and get on the paperwork.

"Who knew there were so many fish related lawsuits?" I wonder out loud

"I didn't that is for sure!" David's voice is humorous, "Then again who knew there were so many restraining orders filed against Mr. Gold."

"Now that I could believe," I say plainly

"True." David agrees turning to look at me, "Emma, are you alright?"

"Other than this fucking headache? Yes. I'm fine." I say adding a smile to reassure

"Hey time for lunch. Granny's?" he asks

"I'm good! You go on without me I'm full from breakfast." I say distractedly

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" he asks teasing

"Get out of here!" I say lightly punching him in the arm as he passes

"See you at 1:30?" he asks chuckling

"Ok. Don't have too much fun without me!" I add as he salutes and walks out the door

After I am sure he is gone, I get up and make instant coffee. Damn! My chest hurts so badly! I start a coughing fit. I cough and cough until my insides hurt. My cell phone rings.

"Hello Emma Swan." I say wheezing

"Hey Emma! This is Mary Margret," she says in her cheery voice, "I was wondering if you could have David pick up a cake."

"A cake? What for!" I ask feeling a coughing fit coming on

"I just got Henry's Grades from the principle and straight A's!" she said bursting with excitement

"Ok, will do!" I say hanging up

I started coughing like crazy. I feel as though there are 50-pound weights sitting on my chest. _Ugh this is miserable! _I thought unhappily. _Well I might as well go tell David while we are on lunch. _I pick up my leather jacket, put it on and head out the door. As I am walking down the street, my vision starts to blur and I can't breathe I see the outline of Granny's Dinner. I stumble into someone.

"Watch where your going Love! Don't want a pretty face like yours getting hurt," said the voice of Captain Hook, "Say! You don't look well Swann! Are you ill?"

I feel my legs collapse from under me and strong arms break my fall. I hear the distant voice of Hook and then nothing.

David POV

As I rolled over, I turned off the alarm. 6 A.M. it said. Getting up, I went to the bathroom and got ready. When I came out, there was my wife Mary Margret waiting for me. Just as beautiful as ever.

"Morning." I smile kissing her softly

"Morning" she smiles at me

Walking into the kitchen, I see no sign of Emma. That is odd. I start making breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Do you think she is alright?" Mary Margret/Snow asks me

"I'll go wake her up in ten minutes." I say just as Emma comes out

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asks

"Morning to you to sleepyhead!" Mary Margret smiled

"Emma! You're awake. I was just about to go wake you up!" I joke

After eating rapidly, Emma and I hurry out the door. Hopping in my truck, we head for the police station. Emma looks unwell.

"Ugh." she moans

"What's wrong?" I ask worrying

"Nothing, just a headache." she complains

"I got Advil in my drawer at the office." I smiles not buying her lie

I step out of the truck and unlock the police station; I go to my desk and get on the paperwork.

"Who knew there were so many fish related lawsuits?" she asks me

"I didn't that is for sure!" I joke, "Then again who knew there were so many filed restraining orders against Mr. Gold."

"Now that I could believe" she said

"True." I agree turning to look at her, "Emma, are you alright?"

"Other than this fucking headache? Yes. I'm fine," she said adding a smile to reassure

I don't buy it. She is as white as a sheet and stubborn as a horse.

"Hey time for lunch. Granny's?" I ask

"I'm good! You go on without me I'm full from breakfast." she says distractedly

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" I ask teasing

"Get out of here!" she says lightly punching me in the arm as I pass

"See you at 1:30?" I ask chuckling

"Ok. Don't have too much fun without me!" she adds as I salutes and walks out the door

As I walk into Granny's diner, I wonder distractedly. _What is wrong with her? Why won't she say anything? Should I have really left her alone? _

"What can I get you?" Ruby asks me

"Fried Chicken and Macaroni." I say absent-mindedly

As I am sitting inside thinking to my self, I hear what sounds like Captain Hook yelling for help! I run outside the diner to see Emma lying on the ground and Hook supporting Emma's head. I feel myself pale as I run over to them.

"What happened?" I ask at my daughter's side immediately

"She was staggered into me and then collapsed!" he said looking very, very pale

"Call an ambulance!" I yell towards Ruby, "It's going to be okay Emma. You're going to be alright."

As I bend down to check her pulse, her skin burns me.

"Oh God she is burning up!" I say concerned

Hook POV

I roll over looking at my clock. 12 p.m. it tells me. Well, time to get up then. After I finish shaving and tiding up, I put on my hook and clothes and walk out of my cabin door. As I walk on deck, I smell the salty air. Might as well go to Granny's for some grub. When I arrive at the diner, every thing smells delicious.

"Give me a Hamburger Love." I say before Ruby can even ask

"Coming right up." she smiles and winks at me

After eating my fill, I pay the check. I walk outside wondering. _What should I bloody do with the rest of my day? _ My heart leaps as I see Emma Swan walking/staggering up the sidewalk. She looks very ill. She bumps into me very hard.

"Watch where your going Love! Don't want a pretty face like yours getting hurt," I say joking around, "Say! You don't look well Swann! Are you ill?"

I saw her legs collapse from under her and my arms caught her. Lowering her to the ground, I scream for help. _Please! Don't die! I can't lose you too._ I pray silently. David comes running out.

"What happened?" He asks by Emma's side immediately

"She was staggered into me and then collapsed!" I said worrying

"Call an ambulance!" He yells towards Ruby, "It's going to be okay Emma. You're going to be alright," he murmurs

When a crowd starts forming I look around helplessly at semi-familiar faces. As he checks for a heartbeat, he pulls his hand away sharply.

"Oh God she is burning up!" He says concerned


	2. Pneumonia

**Mary Margret POV**

I was smiling and eating my baked lays potato chips, when my phone rang.

"Hello! Mary Margret's Cell." I said casually

"Mary Margret! We need you and Henry at the hospital NOW!" said a familiar voice

"Who is this? What's wrong?" I asked nervously

"This is Ruby. Emma is sick! Hurry." Ruby said hanging up

Getting up, I ran over to Henry's lunch table.

"We have to go now Henry!" I said grabbing his backpack

"Why? What is wrong?" he asked in bewilderment

"Your mother is ill and at the hospital. Now lets go." I said trying to stay calm

As Henry practically flew from his seat, we ran to my car and drove to the hospital. A perk of being royal, no one questions you whatsoever. _Please don't die! I can't permanently lose my baby girl! Henry needs you! Don't die!_ I thought frantically.

**David POV**

In the ambulance, they had to put and IV in. It pained me seeing my little girl battling mentally for her life.

"Just hold on Emma! Daddy is here and your mom is on the way." I whispered to her

As the ambulance stopped, I jumped out and followed as far as the nurses would allow. Ten minutes later, Mary Margret and Henry show up followed by Hook.

"What is wrong with my mom?" Henry asked anxiously

"I don't know. I am waiting for Dr. Whale to tell us." I said

After what seemed like an eternity later, Dr. Whale came out.

"What's wrong with her doc?" I wonder

"She has Pneumonia and it cut off her breathing." Dr. Whale announced

"What!" Mary Margret yelled swaying

"We got her breathing again and put her on antibiotic immediately. Unfortunately, she is still unconscious." Dr. Whale said continuing, "You can go and see her now."

As we walked into Emma's room, my stomach flopped at the sight of her hooked to all of the machines.

"Oh my." Mary Margret said

I turned just in time to see her legs collapse and hook catch her.

"Whoah your highness! Be careful." Hook said frowning

"Snow! Are you alright?" I say helping her up

"Yes, I just couldn't bear the sight of this." she said gesturing to the machines

I felt the same way.

**Hook POV**

"Oh Love. Please wake up for me! Wake up." I plead at Emma's limp figure

She is muttering softly in her sleep. Listen closely I hear her crying.

"Don't worry Love. I am here." I whisper in her ear

"Killian." Emma mutters

"What is it Love?" I ask anxiously

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She cries louder

"Don't worry Love. I am not going anywhere." I say unable to hide my smile

Bending down, I kiss her lightly on her burning forehead. As her whole body relaxes, she opens her eyes.

"Killian?" Emma says smiling at me

"Yes Love. What is it?" I ask her

"I love you." Emma says closing her eye softly

In utter shock, I bend down and kiss her hand.

"I love you too Emma." I say snuggling in a chair

**Emma POV**

"_I love you." I tell him_

_As I feel a kiss on my cheek, I hear. "I love you too Emma."_

I open my eyes to see David by me. I realize it must have been a dream.

"Water. Please." I gasp

David jumps to his feet and pours me a glass. I hungrily drink it all and gesture for more.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" David says smiling sadly

"You really want to know?" I ask as he nods, "Like crap! Not to mention my head hurts like I was hit with a sledge hammer."

Nodding sadly. He walks out to the nurse's station. Henry, Mary Margret, and Hook walk in. My heart leaps at the sight of Hook.

"Hi guys." I say sparing a smile

"Hey Love. How are you?" Hook says smiling

"Don't ask." I moan rolling my eyes

"Are you hungry?" Henry asks

"No just surprisingly tired." I say readjusting

"Well you go to sleep and we'll stay here." Mary Margret smiles

"Can I talk to Killian alone for a minute? Please Mom." I said surprising myself

Looking utterly shocked she nodded and guided Henry outside. Hook sat beside my bed.

"Thank you." I said

"For what Love? Breaking your fall?" He joked smirking

"No for staying with me and visiting." I smile kissing him on the cheek

Rubbing his cheek and smiling, he laughed giddily. Leaning over he kissed my chapped pink lips. Kissing him back we broke apart slowly in bliss.

"I love you Killian." I smile

"I love you to Emma." he smiles holding my hand

Regina POV

I was sitting in my office when my secretary came in.

"Ms. Mills?" she asked

"Yes? What is it?" I asked not paying attention

"The hospital called to tell you Sheriff Swan is ill and was admitted a while ago." she told me

"WHAT!" I yell jumping up from my seat to get my coat

I as I run out the door I think worried. _Please don't die! Henry needs you! _


	3. Hungry

**Emma POV**

My head hurts so badly like an axe is sticking through it! I am so hungry!

"Where are they with my food?" I wonder

Unable to wait any longer, I reach over turn my machine off, yank out the I.V and walk towards the cafeteria. On my way, I can't tell where I am and I can't breathe. The world is going black and I feel someone catch me. When I wake up blue eyes are piercing my soul.

"Oh Swan. You have got to stop doing this to me love or I'll be admitted for a bloody heart attack!" he said grimly stroking my hair

**Hook POV**

On my way back to the hospital after lunch, I had a bad feeling. So I picked up my pace. Walking through the hospital, I saw a pale blonde stumbling. NO! I rush over as she collapses.

"Emma!" I yell, "Help me! Someone please!"

Nurses come running over and we rush her to her room. A half an hour later, Emma wakes up.

"Oh Swan. You have got to stop doing this to me love or I'll be admitted for a bloody heart attack!" I say grimly stroking her hair

"Where am I?" Emma asks

"Don't you remember love? Your in the hospital." I tell her concerned

"AW man!" She mutters recognition dawning on her face

**Regina POV**

"WHAT I THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MINOR? THERE NOTHING MINOR ABOUT PNEMONIA!" I scream in the nurse's face

"She is fine and will recover quickly mam." the red head said gently

I turned around and headed out the door. Now I know she is fine I am leaving. Don't want people knowing I actually count Emma as family. Absolutely cannot have people thinking that I am going soft. What kind of evil queen would I or could I be if I cared about someone at all? Besides Henry, I can't care at all is the answer."

**David POV**

In the cafeteria, I was surprised to hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Charming, your daughter Emma in room 385 collapsed in the hallway trying to walk." a nurse said

"Be right there!" I said hanging up

Mary Margret and Henry had left for an errand, so I grabbed lunch and took off running. _You got to quit doing this to me sweetie_ I thought


	4. Very Important Authors' Note

**Important Authors' Note**

Hey everyone! I absolutely hate authors' notes interrupting a story, so you know this is important. I have been busy with my first year of high school and have had a bad case of writers block. Now I am ask my followers and followers of this story to give me feedback as to what you would like in the next chapter.

Here are some options:

Emma dies and life goes on

Emma gets worse and more hospital drama

Emma recovers and relationships strengthen

Tell me which one you like better and give suggestions will add credit for ideas used. Thanks and Love YOU GUYS (that includes gals) :3


	5. Healed?

**Emma POV**

I could feel that something was not right. I was feeling and getting worse. _Why aren't the antibiotics working?_ By the second, I could feel my breathing slow and hear alarms go off and people screaming, then only darkness.

**Mary Margret POV**

As I watched Emma sleeping, I could feel in the air that something wasn't right. Mother's Intuition if you will. Then the alarms went off as she stopped breathing!

"Help!" I screamed leaning over her feeling helpless as doctors rushed in.

A group of nurses ushered me out as I had tear pouring down my face. As I sat in the waiting room, Regina came up to me.

"She isn't…" Regina questioned grabbing my shoulders

"I don't know the antibiotic stopped working and she isn't breathing! She isn't breathing!" I sobbed hysterically

Regina let me go and rushed towards Emma's room as I fell into darkness.

**Regina POV**

I rushed down the hallway not knowing what was ahead. As nurses tried to stopped me I pushed them out of my path. Seeing doctors all around Emma I froze them in place. Walking to Emma I used my magic to see inside her lungs. Full. Full to the brim with mucus and bacteria. Concentrating I cleared her lungs of all debris and unfroze the doctors. I casually walked back to the lobby and saw nurses leaning over and unconscious Mary Margret. _I guess today I am playing hero!_ I got some rubbing alcohol on a piece of cloth and put it under her nose. Immediately her eyes opened and she sat up.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret said distantly

"You passed out. Now go your daughter needs you." I said as I teleported to my house.


	6. Promise

_**2 Months Later**_

**Emma POV**

Exiting Gold's Pawn Shop, I started walking down the street. I looked towards Hook and smiled.

"Do you think we should pick up food from Granny's diner for Mary and David?" I asked Killian

"Sounds like a fine idea to me, Love." Killian grinned back and then grew serious, "I really wish you would talk to me."

"What's this huh? My mouth is moving therefore I am talking." I rolled my eyes sardonically

"I mean about how you feel." Killian frowned as we neared Granny's, "You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your back."

"I know that!" I snapped , "It's just hard for me to trust someone when..."

Regina was coming out of the diner. She looked up and saw me. Suddenly, she turned around and headed the other direction. I took off in a run pulling Killian along by our joined hands.

"Regina!" I call out as I near her. Releasing Killian's hand I grabbed Regina's shoulder and spun her around.

"Let go!" Regina growled

"First, I want to know why the Hell you saved my life and then avoided me for 2 months!" I shouted

"Why would you care?" Regina barked back

"You may not want to be, but you are my friend and you saved my life!" I said

"I know you are my friend and that is why I avoided you!" Regina sighed

"Wait. Now I'm confused." I muttered puzzled

"I didn't want things to change just because I saved your life!" Regina yelled, "I wanted things to stay the same. Not to change just because I cleaned a bit of gunk out of your lungs."

"Can we all just calm down a bit?" Killian suggests

"I am calm." I say gently

"Me too." Regina whispers

"Things don't have to change." I look at Regina and then smirk, "Don't worry about your Gillian rep. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah we can't let news of me saving the savior getting out!" Regina chuckled and I laughed

"No we can't!" I smiled, "Regina."

"Yes?" Regina asked

"Thank you!" I smile and give her a quick hug

"You are welcome. Just don't make me have to save your ass again!" Regina replied winking

"Only if you promise not to avoid me!" I replied seriously as Regina turned to leave

"I promise." I heard her whisper

Killian looked totally and utterly shocked.

"Shall we eat?" I asked him with a smile and he nodded

"You know. If we go on dates like this more often, I won't ever be bored!" Killian teased and loop his arm through mine. Then we turned and went into Granny's diner.


End file.
